Just Like Your Grandfather
by NikkixxBabii
Summary: James swears up and down that the new girl will be his wife...Does that remind you of anyone? ONE-SHOT for The Cliche Next Generation Challenge!


Being a son of The Harry Potter can sometimes suck. Most people are only my friends for his fame or his money. I mean yeah I get he helped defeat Voldemort and he is rich but I don't even have an allowance! I have two close friends Scorpius and Fred, well Fred is my cousin but whatever. We are kind of the new generation Marauders, well in Professor McGonagall's opinion worse. We were kind of weary of befriending a Slytherin but for a Malfoy Scorp is kind of cool. It is sixth year and it has been announced that we will be having the very first transfer student in Hogwarts history! "I hope this bloke can play quidditch because we need a new chaser." Fred said as we were watching the sorting. "Yeah well what about Lorcan Scamander? He is decent" I said nonchalantly. "Yeah but he is a third year I really want fifth year or higher" he replied. "Well it's your decision captain" I said smugly. He just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the sorting as our cousin was called up. "Weasley Hugo… Hufflepuff!" He turned red and rushed to his new house, I looked at Fred and we shrugged there were Weasleys and Potters everywhere. "Now as I'm sure most of you have heard we have a new student transferring in from America, they will be in their sixth year and will now be sorted. Miss. Kelley please come forward." McGonagall said. I let out as gasp as the most perfect girl I have ever seen stepped on the stage. She had the most perfect shade of black hair it looked so shiny and soft. Her face was just…just…well perfect her heart shaped face, long eyelashes, perfectly pink lips, and those dimples. And her body… I let out a small groan as I thought about her curves. "Hey mate, are you okay?" Fred asked concerned as I jumped out of my thoughts. "I'm going to marry that girl Fred, she is perfect." I said dazed. "Well good luck half the blokes in this place are eyeing her up." He said while chuckling. "No Fred I'm serious she is going to be my future wife" I say determined. "Gryffindor!" I hear the hat yell. See even fate knows we are meant to be together. I watch as she gracefully walks off the stage and to our table, she looks for a seat finally noticing the one open in front of me. As she sits down I get a whiff of her perfume…Strawberries. "Hello there, I'm Fred Weasley! The most common name here, we are also known by our trademark red hair." Fred joked with my girl. My girl? Hmmm I like the sound of that. "Hello, I am Nikole Kelley, or also known as the new girl with a weird accent" She joked and flashed her perfect teeth. Her voice was like angels singing with harps. I almost passed out as she looked at me expectantly. "Umm Hi I'm James Potter or you may know me as the son of The Harry Potter!" I said and sent a smirk in her direction. She looked at me confused and then disgusted, both were a bad combination. "I haven't the faintest clue who this Harry Potter is, but I suppose he is some big shot. If you think I am interested in people because they are related to a famous person then you are sadly mistaken! I wouldn't want to associate myself with someone who uses his status just to get things that is disgusting!" she said heatedly and stormed away towards my younger cousin Rose and sat down. "Wow man I thought you hated when people asked you about Uncle Harry?" Fred said amused. "Oh shut it Fred!" I said as I took one last look at Nikole and ran to the Gryffindor dorms. What am I going to do? I sat and thought to myself maybe I should write my dad… Yeah he will know what to do! I jump up and grab a parchment and quill. Dear father, I am writing this to inform you I have found my future wife. I glance at the letter… Umm nope that's not right. Dear dad, I need some advice to woo someone. Love your eldest, James. I smile and call my owl Remy and send it out. I jump as my bunk mates pile in. I groan as they surround me with sly smiles. "So what was that about mate?" Fred asked me. "I haven't the slightest idea what you a referring to" I trail off. "So what happened when I?" I ask as Fred plops on my bed. "Well Nikole seems to get along great with Rose, Molly, and Roxanne" he said nonchalantly. I groan "Who know what they are telling her about me! Especially your sister, you know Roxanne loves to ruin things for me!" I complain as I cover my face with a pillow. "Well there is nothing you can do tonight go to sleep and hopefully we'll think of something tomorrow" Fred said as he went to his bed and closed his curtains. This sucks I thought as I fell asleep.

333333333333333TIME-SKIP33333333333333333333333

I wake up earlier than normal and get ready. I take extra care and even use some cologne mom sent me for my birthday. I walk down stairs and see Roxanne reading a book by the fire place. I carefully walk up to her and sit next to her. "Hey Roxy I heard you are friends with Nikole, has she said anything about me?" I ask softly. She glances at me in confusion until replying "Yeah imagine my surprise when the new girl starts telling us how my little cousin was a huge wanker." She said with a smile. I frown as I look at her face. "It's not funny Roxy; I'm going to marry that girl!" I say with convection. She looks at me with a serious face, shakes her head, and gets up. "Well you have a lot of work to do little cousin. This time try not to mention Uncle Harry" she said as she walks up the girls' staircases. "Wow your up early James" My cousin Rose asked as he walked down the stairs. "Yeah just trying new things" I say as I chuckle and follow him to the Great Hall. "So why are you walking with me?" Rose asked suspiciously. "Can't a person want to hang out with their favorite cousin?" I ask sweetly opening the door for her. We walk in and I sit by she raises her eyebrow at me but says nothing. We sit quietly her reading some book and awkwardly waiting for Nikole to show up. As I was about to give up when Roxanne and Molly walked in with her. My breath caught she was just beautiful. They walked up to us and sat down, Roxy and Molly looked at me with knowing expressions. "Look James I'm sorry I went off last night that wasn't anything like me. After talking to your cousins they convinced me to give you a chance…So friends?" I knew I was gaping at her but I couldn't help it. "Umm yeah that would be nice" I managed to get out as she smiled brightly at me. Now all I have to do is get her to fall in love with me. As I thought that an owl dropped a parchment in front of me from dad. I opened it and chuckled at the short note. Dear James, Just be yourself but don't brag girls don't like that. Love, Your Father. As I looked at Nikole and she smiled at me…Yep she is going to be mine.


End file.
